Summer Heat
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Minako and Haruka are going on a holiday together against Michiru's wishes. Watch what happens as the two slowly start to fall in love. HarukaMinako
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : Dedicated to Silver Sailor Ganymede.

**Summer Heat**

**Prologue**

_- Two Tickets -_

A smile appeared on Minako's lips. She was standing outside on a bridge, staring down at the clear water beneath her. It was official now. Summer had started. The only downside to it was that she had no one to take along on a long holiday. A few days ago she had won two ticket to France. Everything was settled already, except for the person she could bring along.

Going alone wasn't that bad but Minako simply disliked going to a place she wasn't familiar with. And certainly not by herself. She had asked the inner senshi to come along but they all had made other plans already. Rei was going to work on her relationship with Yuuchiro. Makoto and Ami were going on a holiday to the U.S together and Usagi already had made plans with Mamoru. That didn't leave much possibilities. Setsuna had also declined since she had to watch the time gate for a few months. Hotaru was too young and well... Haruka and Michiru never went anywhere without the other so she hadn't even bothered to ask.

It was ofcourse an idea to ask Haruka and to buy an extra ticket for Michiru but Minako already knew she would feel like the fifth wheel on the wagon. Or however that saying went. She took a deep breath as her smile appeared once again. The wind was playing with her hair and all around her she could hear birds sing. Oh yes, she certainly loved the summer.

''Enjoying the freedom?'' Suddenly someone asked. Minako didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She could recognize that husky voice anywhere.

''Good afternoon Haruka,'' She whispered as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She didn't know where that came from. Somehow whenever she saw Haruka she couldn't help it but feel all warm and giddy inside. She could fell Haruka's eyes on her. Slowly she looked up at the taller blonde. Haruka was no leaning against the railing of the bridge as well, looking up back at Minako.

''I love the summer although, not much wind.'' Haruka paused for a moment, enjoying the confused look on the other's face. ''All senshi have got their own element. Mine is wind. Somehow I feel relaxed whenever I close my eyes and listen to it. Don't you ever have that?''

Minako shook her head. This was the first time Haruka had approached her like this and had actually started a conversation with her. Usually it was about the 'normal' stuff like Senshi bussiness but now that was done, all put behind them. ''I like going to the beach.'' She finally said.

For a few seconds it remained silent between the two of them. Then Haruka's laughter broke through the silence causing Minako to look up again with an even more confused look on her face. Had she said something funny? ''Sorry,'' Haruka said after a few more seconds of laughing. ''It's just... You remind me a lot of Michiru. She loves the beach. In fact, she's always trying to drag me there.''

''I'd love to see you in a bikini.'' Minako giggled as Haruka's cheeks turned the slightest color of red. However it seemed Haruka caught herself in the act and quickly recovered. ''Talking about Michiru. I've won two tickets for France but since I can't find anyone to come along... Would you like to have them? I bet you and Michiru would have a great time together.''

A smile appeared on the taller woman's face. ''I can't take them. You shouldn't give up on finding someone to come along. I am sure a lot of people are dying to go to France with you.''

Minako gazed down again. ''Five people declined already.''

''You just asked the wrong people.'' Haruka said, placing a hand on Minako's shoulder. Immidiately the goddess of love looked up again, her blush growing deeper by the second.

Minako's smile turned into a smirk. ''And if I asked you. Would you go with me?''

''Who knows.'' The tomboy paused for a moment before bending down. ''Why don't you give it a try?'' She whispered in the smaller girl's ear. Minako couldn't help it but feel like melting at that point. Haruka was surely living up to her reputation as a seductive flirt.

''Now you're just messing with me.'' She giggled, trying her best not to sound too goofy. ''Michiru would never let you go with me. Knowing you...''

''Michiru is not my boss, is she?'' Haruka interrupted the smaller girl while moving a bit closer.

''I didn't...I didn't mean to..'' Minako stammered, fearing she had said something to upset Haruka. Luckily she was proved wrong by the smile that played on Haruka's lips. What was she going to do now? Ask Haruka to come with her? Just the two of them in France? In one hotel? Together for one complete week. Surely they were friends but no matter how you looked at it they still didn't know each other at all.

All she knew was that Haruka loved to listen to the sound of the wind, she knew Haruka was a racer. She knew Haruka loved to run, was strong and liked flirting with girls who didn't even see it coming. ''W-would you...?'' Minako wanted to to finish her question but somehow she wasn't able to do so. She felt so embarrassed.

''I'd love to.'' Haruka said. She didn't even wait for the other to finish. She usually wouldn't go anywhere without Michiru by her side but lately she had found it more appealing to do something else than to follow the aqua haired girl everywhere. Just because they were dating didn't mean they had to be together 24/7. Yet, going away to a different country with Minako wasn't what she had planned either.

She didn't even know why she had let it come to this. Maybe it was that look on Minako's blue eyes she couldn't resist. Or maybe it was simply because she had always wanted to know Minako a bit better. She found Minako one of the most interesting girls alive. She was so full of life, so full of love and yet so strong and motivated. It was something Haruka envied.

''Great!'' Minako cheered. Then without any warning she jumped into the others arms and hugged her tightly. This surely was something new to Haruka. Michiru wasn't the type to jump in her arms when feeling happy about something. Minako still had something childish written over her. But in a good way.

Haruka smirked a bit before returning the hug the other was giving her. ''See it as an early birthday present.''

Minako giggled. ''But I won the tickets.. you should see this as an early birthday present for _you_.''

The other thought about it for a moment. ''Good point.'' With that she put Minako down on the ground again. Their eyes met and for a few minutes they just stood there, looking at each other and enjoying the feeling of the warm sun that was shining upon them.

''Well I'd better get going then.'' Haruka said, breaking through the silence once more. ''I think Michiru would like to know about this little trip before we go. Don't you think?''

Minako nodded. ''Upcoming friday.'' She whispered, letting Haruka know what they they'd be leaving.

''Upcoming friday.'' Haruka repeated and nodded. With that she pushed herself away from the railing and started to walk towards the path again. before she did however she bend down once again and placed a small kiss on Minako's cheeks. With a satisfied smile on her lips she finally started to walk away again, leaving a very confused and happy Minako behind.

This certainly promised to be something good.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : Everyone, thanks a lot for reviewing. I'd like to send all of you a reply but this site won't even get me alerts so, once it's working... Anyway, here's chapter one. I hope you'll like it. (Chapters will remain short like this one)

* * *

**Summer Heat**

**Chapter one**

_- Oh dear -

* * *

_

Haruka backed away a little. Michiru was obviously very angry with her right now. She couldn't blame her though. ''Michi.. It's just a silly week. It's not like..'' Haruka was cut off by the smaller girl.

''Stop excusing yourself!'' The aqua haired senshi hissed. ''You're never home again and when you are you always bring friends. I can't remember the last time we were together. Next to in bed. And now you're going on a vacation with Minako?!''

The tomboy sighed. She already had thought Michiru would act like this. ''What about me?'' Michiru was on the verge of tears now but somehow Haruka didn't even bother to comfort the other. ''Do you like being around others? Are you going with her because that means...'' The smaller girl paused for a moment, pulling back a bit. ''I just don't know you anymore.''

''Michiru, please stop making a scene.'' Haruka finally said. ''I've already promised Minako to go. Maybe we just need some time apart. You've got to admit that things weren't going as they should lately.''

''You're never around.'' Michiru was now crying. Never before had Haruka ever acted this cold. ''Besides that, I hadn't noticed anything. You want to see other people?'' Haruka took another deep breath. That wasn't what she had meant. She just wanted some time to reflect on herself. Some time away from Michiru and all her obligations. ''Ruka.. I love you. Don't do this.''

''I'm not doing anything.'' At this point Haruka simply wanted to hold the other and go back to acting. Pretend nothing was the matter at all. ''You're the one who's asking me stupid questions. This isn't a break-up or anything. I don't want to see other people, do you? Thought so,'' She went on when Michiru shook her head. ''Just see it as one of my race tours. I'll be back in a week. I'll bring you something nice if you'd like.''

''But it's not a race!'' Michiru started to sound desperate. ''You'll be living with another girl for seven days!''

''Five days.'' Haruka corrected the smaller girl. She didn't like to admit it but the other was really working on her nerves now. ''And it's Minako for crying out loud. She's cute but not my type. You're the only girl I love.'' The blonde didn't know why but somehow she felt like she just told Michiru the biggest lie ever. Surely she loved Michiru but... why did she have the feeling that she wasn't honest at all?

Michiru gazed up, looking at her lover with a questioning look on her face. ''Do you really mean that?'' Haruka simply nodded. She didn't know what else there was left so say. She knew Michiru still didn't like the idea of her going away somewhere without her but she knew she had won this argument. ''You're the only one I love too.'' Michiru finally whispered as she stepped closer to Haruka.

The blonde just moved out of habit and cupped the other's face before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Never before had their kisses tasted this bitter. She fliched a bit. Luckily Michiru hadn't noticed anything. _'So it's true after all...'_

A few moments later they pulled back again, staring at each other for a few more minutes. Finally a smile appeared on Michiru's face. It wasn't a complete honest smile yet it didn't seem to be fake either. ''Promise me...''

''I'll call every day.'' Haruka promised before Michiru could even finish her sentence. The aqua haired girl seemed satisfied by the other's answer and pulled the taller woman in a hug. She ofcourse failed to notice the distant expression in her lover's eyes.

------

That Friday Haruka and Michiru had decided it was best for them not to part at the airport but at their place. Michiru simply hadn't gotten over the whole idea yet and she really wasn't interested in picking Minako up and hearing all about their plans during the drive to the airport.

The blonde looked aside. Minako sat next to her, staring out of the window at the trees and cars that were passing by. She was smiling brightly. You could easily see that she was really enjoying the idea of going to France. Haruka could still remember earlier this morning. She had picked Minako up as promised. They had planned to be at the airport one hour before their flight would leave but they had wasted at least forty-five minutes with getting all Minako's luggage in the car.

Haruka had never known how much clothes Minako owned. And this was only her luggage for one week. ''So how did Michiru react when you told her you were coming with me?'' Minako suddenly asked when she noticed Haruka's eyes on her.

The taller woman shrugged, looking back at the road. ''She acted like any other girl would.''

''Not good eh?'' Minako replied. ''You know, I hope I didn't cause a fight or anything. You should've just cancelled or something.''

''Don't be silly.'' Haruka said before Minako could say or ask anything else. ''It was my own choice to come with you, remember?'' She paused for a moment. ''Besides I needed some time away from Tokyo and my duty.''

Minako finally looked up, staring at the senshi of the wind with a questioning look on her face. Never before had Haruka ever been this open with her. It made her wonder where it all came from. Maybe the outers were finally going to open up to them. ''Let's just say that I can relate to Usagi sometimes.''

The senshi of love giggled. She knew Haruka had it meant it like it had sounded. She simply couldn't stop thinking of Haruka tripping over rocks and stupid things like that. ''We all can sometimes.''

''That's not what I meant.'' Haruka stated. ''I meant when it comes down to our mission. She has to marry that Mamoru guy because that's what destiny and fate has decided for her. It's a lot like me and Michiru. Neptune and Uranus are lovers. They're meant to be. Just like Endymion and Serenity are meant to be. Usagi herself is madly in love with Rei but,''

''The mission is standing in their way.'' Minako sighed. ''I know.''

''I do love Michiru. But as a friend. She loves me like Neptune loves Uranus and as Uranus loves Neptune.'' The tomboy laughed slightly. ''If that makes any sense.''

Minako nodded but then realized Haruka was still looking at the road. ''Yeah. I think I do. You're lucky though. I've always wondered how it would be to be destined to be together with someone. Destined lovers. There's just something about that phrase that attracts me.''

''Everyone is destined to be with someone. But just in a different way. I'm sure your true love is somewhere out there. Maybe you'll meet him in France.'' Haruka stated, smiling a bit.

''Her.'' The other corrected.

''Her.'' Haruka repeated with a calm smile on her lips. It stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before Minako's words finally hit Haruka like a wave of cold water. ''You mean...'' Her smile immidiately faded. She surely hadn't been expecting something like that.

Minako giggled. ''I didn't know that it was possible but Ten'ou Haruka really can be surprised.''

Haruka smirked. ''Just don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation.'' She paused for a moment before slowing the car down. ''We're here. Now let's hurry. We'd better not miss our plane.''

The smaller girl's eyes lit up. ''What are we waiting for, let's hurry!''

------

''Aaaaahh!'' Minako cheered, walking out of the building while twirling around happily. After a flight of five hours they had finally arrived in France. Haruka had slept through most of the journey though. ''It's so pretty out here!''

''What are you talking...about?'' Haruka yawned while looking around. She how a few people looked into their direction. Most of them ofcourse never heard a word of the japanese language. It must sound kind of funny to them. Then again, Haruka had to admit that she found that french language of theirs a bit crappy. They always talked too quickly. ''We've got identical stations in Japan.'' She finally finished.

Minako sweatdropped. ''Just play along, will ya!'' She pouted before taking Haruka's hand in her own. ''We'll just have to find a cab and...''

''Wait... a cab?'' Haruka interrupted the other in shock. ''I thought we were going to rent a car or something. I don't want anyone behind the steeringwheel besides me.'' The smaller blonde rolled her eyes in amusement.

''That's the Ten'ou I know.'' She giggled. ''By the way, do you know any french?''

''Yeah. Unfortunately I do. Unlike someone here I _did _pay attention in class.'' Haruka joked as she let Minako pull her towards the station. ''How about your luggage?''

''Oh I asked someone to bring it to our hotel.'' Minako chirped with a proud smile on her lips.

''How? In french?'' Haruka wondered out loud.

''Ofcourse. I just gave him the address of le hotel et il... nodded and said something that sounded like...'' Minako thought about it for a moment. ''Itiot.''

''Idiot.'' Haruka corrected the smaller girl while sweatdropping. ''And that doesn't mean...''

''Doesn't matter.'' Minako cut the taller woman off as she pointed at a yellow cab. ''Look. Just on time.'' Haruka just kept her mouth shut and followed the other girl. This were going to be five, very long days.

At first both blondes had a little trouble trying to communicate with the cab driver but after a few minutes he finally got the point. Haruka was amazed by the fact that this man hardly knew a word english. After all, it was an international language. During the way towards their hotel neither of them spoke up. Minako simply didn't know what they could talk about.

Haruka on the other hand wasn't saying a word because her mind kept replaying the conversation she and Minako had earlier in her car. Could it be true? Was the only reason she was with Michiru because of their duty? Because of their mission or could it be something else? Maybe she had just grown a bit bored with repeating the same thing over and over. It was kind of hard to explain.

After a twenty minute ride the cab finally stopped in front of a huge hotel called 'L'etoile'. Haruka paid the man behind the steering wheel and both thanked the cab driver in perfect french before making their way into the hotel.

The moment they set foot through the front door however was the same moment both knew something was wrong. ''I have a bad feeling about this.'' Haruka muttered inaudible. Minako ofcourse didn't hear the other and kept walking to the counter. Behind it sat a skinny looking woman with black hair. ''Morticia Adams.'' She heard the tomboy comment next to her but just ignored it and tried to hide her smile.

''You must be Ten'ou Haruka and Aino Minako..'' The woman spoke in perfect japanese. This surprised both Haruka as Minako. They surely hadn't been expecting that. ''My name is Ayano Soignants.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Minako said, extending a hand for the woman to shake.

''The pleasure is all mine.'' Ayano said with a smile. ''I saw you on tv a few months ago. You were in that idol contest with Kou Yaten. You really deserved the first prize.''

Minako blushed. ''T-thanks...''

Haruka just stood there, listening to the pointless conversation which had just started. If she wanted to listen to this kind of talk she could as well walk into a beauty shop or something like that. After ten more minutes of talking about music, singing and the three lights Minako finally remembered the blonde next to her. ''Well I guess we'd better get going again.'' She giggled. ''My companion is getting annoyed.''

Ayano nodded and giggled before handing them a key. ''Your luggage arrived a few minutes ago. Would you like someone to bring it upstairs to your room.''

Haruka rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming next. ''That's cost you twenty-five extra euros I'm afraid.''

''But it's a free trip.'' Minako mocked causing the black haired woman to laugh slightly.

''Your stay and flight were free. Other extras aren't. Except for the food.''

Minako's eyes lit up once again upon hearing that. ''Did you hear that Ruka, unlimited food!''

''Yipeekayee...'' Haruka rolled her eyes although she couldn't help it but smile upon hearing Minako calling her 'Ruka'. It was something Michiru always did but she had to admit that it sounded pretty good coming from the smaller blonde.

''Oh right...'' Ayano started, ignoring the sarcastic tomboy. ''The manager only found out earlier this morning that there has gone something wrong with your reservations. The two of you will have to share a bed together but I guess that's not going to be a problem right?''

Both Haruka and Minako blinked a couple of times. Ayano looked up at them just as the colour started to drain from their faces. ''Wrong guess?''

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Sorry for the delay on this story. The next chapter will be uploaded soon! As always I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers. I'm glad you like this story. If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story let me know, it's always fun to write stuff that you guys want to read.

* * *

**Summer Heat**

**Chapter two**

_- Seduction -_

* * *

Haruka just stood there, listening to the pointless conversation which had just started. If she wanted to listen to this kind of talk she could as well walk into a beauty shop or something like that. After ten more minutes of talking about music, singing and the three lights Minako finally remembered the blonde next to her. ''Well I guess we'd better get going again.'' She giggled. ''My companion is getting annoyed.''

Ayano nodded and giggled before handing them a key. ''Your luggage arrived a few minutes ago. Would you like someone to bring it upstairs to your room.''

Haruka rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming next. ''That's cost you twenty-five extra euros I'm afraid.''

''But it's a free trip.'' Minako mocked causing the black haired woman to laugh slightly.

''Your stay and flight were free. Other extras aren't. Except for the food.''

Minako's eyes lit up once again upon hearing that. ''Did you hear that Ruka, unlimited food!''

''Yipeekayee...'' Haruka rolled her eyes although she couldn't help it but smile upon hearing Minako calling her 'Ruka'. It was something Michiru always did but she had to admit that it sounded pretty good coming from the smaller blonde.

''Oh right...'' Ayano started, ignoring the sarcastic tomboy. ''The manager only found out earlier this morning that there has gone something wrong with your reservations. The two of you will have to share a bed together but I guess that's not going to be a problem right?''

Both Haruka and Minako blinked a couple of times. Ayano looked up at them just as the colour started to drain from their faces. ''Wrong guess?''

Minako quickly nodded. ''Well, actually...'' She wanted to tell the woman that she and Haruka were far from a couple of anything like that but the blonde tomboy seemed to be one step ahead of her. The answer surprised her though.

''Not a problem at all.'' Haruka said, putting an arm around Minako who was now blushing heavily. Did this mean she would have to actually share the bed with Haruka? She could always sleep on the couch or something like that.

Ayano smiled happily. ''I'm glad to hear that.'' She commented before handing Haruka the keys to their room. ''And about your luggage...''

''I'll carry it up myself.'' Haruka interrupted her. Somehow she really didn't like that Ayano character. She wasn't sure about those twenty-five euros either but she knew it couldn't be cheap considering the fact this was a rather expensive hotel from what she had heard from Minako. With that said she turned around. Since her arm was still around the smaller girl she forced her to turn around too. This ofcourse meant that Minako had no time to start another conversation with the receptionist.

When they reached the elevators and were out of the sight of the annoying woman Haruka finally pulled her arm back. Much to Minako's dismay. ''Why didn't you just tell her?'' Minako asked, earning a questioning look from the other. ''About the bed.'' She added.

Haruka smirked. ''I didn't want to waste my time on her. Besides it's not that bad to share a bed with such a pretty young lady like you.'' Minako blushed upon hearing that comment.

''No time to flirt Ten'ou.'' She managed to stammer.

''I'm serious. But if it bothers you I could always take the couch.'' The tomboy suggested although she knew Minako would never let her.

''NO!'' The smaller girl yelped. ''I asked you on this vacation and you'll enjoy it! I can't have you complain about your back hurting when we do some serious shopping.''

''Serious shopping?'' Haruka repeated. ''Don't worry about my back. I am already starting to feel dizzy. Please don't tell me you're anything like Michiru or we'll be spending hours at the mall.''

Minako giggled. ''When we go back to Tokyo I guess I'll have to ask Michiru to go to the mall with me. She sounds like an experienced shopper. And it won't take long. After all, I'm not that right. Just three hours, tops.''

''There's no such thing as an experienced shopper.'' Haruka stated as the elevator doors opened and both of them stepped inside. Now it finally hit her. ''W-wait.. three hours?''

Once again Minako couldn't help it but giggle. ''Ofcourse. I've been saving for this trip since forever!''

Haruka rolled her eyes. ''You'll spend it in one day and then what's left of your vaca...'' She now looked down at Minako who was drawing circles on her stomach with her finger. ''What?''

The smaller girl looked up with a certain expression on her face that Haruka could hardly resist. ''That's were you come in my sweet, sweet Haruka.''

The tomboy smiled in amusement. Oh yes, this surely was going to be a great vacation although she couldn't help it but feel a bit worried about the whole 'shopping' thing. It was the last thing she liked.

Finally the elevator doors opened again, revealing a long hall. On the ground lay a long red carpet that made Haruka feel like she was some royalty or something like that. ''Room number 107.'' She whispered as she started to look around from the door that would lead to their room.

''At the end of the hall.'' Minako said causing Haruka to look down.

''Now how would you know that?'' It was now that she noticed the map of the hotel Minako was holding. ''How and where did you get that?''

''I took it from a rack at the entrance.'' Minako replied happily.

''I think you had to pay for them.'' Haruka sighed.

''Neh. I would've noticed that. I checked real carefully. I didn't see the word 'yen' anywhere.'' The smaller blonde replied before running towards their room. Haruka just stood there, sweatdropping.

''That's because we're in france.''

With that she followed Minako towards their room, holding up the keys to an anxious blonde. ''You won't get that door open without these.''

''Come on!'' Minako beamed. ''Come on!''

Sometimes Minako reminded Haruka of Usagi but in a completely different way. Minako had something more seductive and a more mature looking appearance than Usagi. ''Alright.'' Haruka finally said before handing Minako the keys.

Immidiately Minako pushed the key into the lock and opened the door with a swing. It was dark inside but that was probably because all the curtains were closed for some reason. The livingroom was decorated with all kinds of furnature and paintings. On the ground lay a white carpet that somehow matched to the black leather couch and chair. In front of the couch stood a glass little table. Haruka was sure that thing wouldn't last long with Minako around but she decided not to worry about that right now.

''Oh my god!'' Minako chirped. ''This is the prettiest room I've ever seen.''

Haruka rolled her eyes. ''It's just a room Minako. It's not like you're looking at me.''

''You're not pretty.'' Minako shot back. ''You're handsome.''

''Alright.'' Haruka laughed as a blush appeared on the smaller girl's cheeks. She loved the sight of it. ''Shall we check the bedroom now?''

''Pervert.'' Minako said jokingly before walking towards a closed door. When she opened it a bright smile appeared on her face.

''What?'' The taller of the two walked up to Minako and looked over her shoulder. This wasn't the bedroom at all but instead of that this was the bathroom. She immidiately know why Minako was so happy all of a sudden. There's was a huge bath, shower and some other weird item which Haruka had no idea of what it was. Probably something french.

''I'm moving to France.'' Minako mused. Then she turned around to face Haruka. ''Now if you would excuse me, I have a date with that bathtub.''

''Any interest in some company?'' Haruka asked although she could already guess the answer.

Minako licked her lips. ''I'd love some company.'' Once again she started to seductively draw circles with her finger on the tomboy's stomach. ''But I'm sure Michiru wouldn't like the idea.'' With that she pulled away and stepped into the bathroom. Then without saying anything else she quickly closed the door behind her. She could hear Haruka laugh from the other side causing her to blush.

_'I can't believe I said that!'_ She thought while convering her mouth with her hand. Slowly she moved away from the door again and started to strip out of her clothes. Why was it that everything Haruka did made her want to kiss her? She didn't know where these sudden feeling of longing came from. She hadn't felt like this before. Never.

_'Haruka is a woman.' _Minako told herself. _'I'm not interested in women. I love men. Yeah, that's it. It's not that bad. At least for this vacation I'll be straight. I can't lose focuss now. Michiru will kill me! No wait, what the hell am I thinking? Haruka doesn't even want me like that!' _Ofcourse she had no idea of how wrong she was. And soon she would find that out too.

---

Haruka sat down on the couch and started to check the room. She had just taken a look at the bedroom which didn't seem too bad at all. It was a rather big room that was decorated with all kinds of paintings and pictures of France. Haruka liked most of them except for one on which a woman was painted. It seemed like she was watching Haruka at every move she made.

''I think I'm getting paranoid.'' She said to no one in particular before relaxing against the couch. She didn't know why but she liked it here. At first she had to admit that she had some doubts about going to France with Minako but ever since they had gotten out of the airplane she somehow had gotten into the idea completely. She had to be careful though. She hadn't told anyone but ever since she had met the younger girl she had been interested in her.

She couldn't afford revealing her feelings for Minako for multiple reasons. For example, she couldn't lose Michiru over some silly crush she had. Besides, Minako was straight and a revelation like this could ruin the whole mood.

''Haruka!'' Minako's voice came from the shower.

''Yeah?!'' Haruka yelled back.

''Can you hand me a towel! There aren't any in here! I forgot to take one with me!''

Haruka gazed up at the clock above the television. Minako had been in the bathroom for over an hour now. ''Alright. I think I saw a few in the closet in the bedroom.'' With that she stood up and walked over to the bedroom again. Quickly she pulled a towel out of the closet and closed it again. Then she turned around and started to walk towards the bedroom.

''I'm coming in.'' She warned just in case Minako hadn't been able to cover herself or anything.

''Ok.'' Came the reply and with that Haruka opened the door. In front of her stood Minako, covering herself with the dress she had been wearing earlier. Haruka couldn't help it but stare at the girl. She could see how a few drops of water made their way down her neckline. _'I have to get out of here.'_ She told herself. _'Before I'll jump on top of her.'_

''Haruka? Is something wrong?'' Minako asked when she noticed that Haruka was staring at her with a, to her, unknown look in her eyes.

The senshi of the wind quickly recovered and handed Minako the towel. ''Sorry about that.''

''No problem.'' Minako replied, not understanding why Haruka was exactly apologizing.

Slowly Haruka stepped back again, out of the bathroom. ''I'd better... get going now.''

The blonde giggled at Haruka's strange behaviour. ''Alright. Oh and after this we could go out and have a snack or something. I'm starving.'' The other just nodded in agreement before closing the door again. Leaving a very confused yet amused Minako behind.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Wow, a lot of good reviews on this story. I'm glad you guys like it so much. A special thanks ofcourse goes out to all my loyal readers for this story. I don't know what I'd do without you. Anyway, here's chapter three. (Not the final chapter, I decided to make this a longer story)

* * *

**Summer Heat**

**Chapter three**

_- Realisation -_

* * *

Later that day both girls were sitting in a small restaurant while waiting for their food and drinks. ''I like it here.'' Minako said after a long time of silence. Ever since she had stepped out of the bathroom they hadn't spoken one word to each other. It wasn't like they felt uncomfortable around each other but because neither of them knew what to say. ''I think this won't be the last time I'll be visiting France.'' 

Haruka smiled a bit. ''Agreed.''

After that it got quiet again. Ofcourse Minako wasn't going to just admit to the silence again. ''You've gotten awefully quiet Ruka. Something bothering you?''

The taller blonde simply shook her head. ''Not really. I just remembered I promised Michiru to call her once the plane landed but I haven't even gotten to that.'' She paused for a moment. ''Minako, remember when you told me you liked girls?'' The smaller girl just nodded. ''Anyone in particular?''

A blush appeared on Minako's cheeks. What could she say now? Yes? No? She wasn't sure of it herself but she was aware of her feelings towards Haruka. _'For this vacation I'm straight.'_ She reminded herself. She simply couldn't afford losing Haruka nor their friendship. ''No.'' She lied. ''I guess I haven't met the right person yet.''

Haruka nodded but seemed disappointed. Could it be Haruka liked her too? She quickly shook her head. That was impossible. Why would Haruka be interested in her when she had Michiru. Surely Haruka had told her that her feelings for Michiru were only because of their mission and their past lives but that didn't mean she didn't love Michiru. Maybe she wasn't fully aware of her true feelings.

''Maybe you'll meet her here.'' Haruka stated. ''Or maybe you'll meet her back in Tokyo. For all you know it might be someone you know.''

Minako looked up as her blue eyes met Haruka's emerald ones. They just sat there, staring at each other. Neither of them knew what to say, do or think at that point. Before anyone could even decide upon anything a voice interrupted the moment causing both of them to look up at a waitress. ''Sorry it took so long. Our chef is sick today so we have a new cook who isn't as quick as the old one.'' The woman said in perfect english although she had a strange accent to it. She must've heard Haruka and Minako talk in Japanese and had decided they wouldn't understand french.

''Merci!'' Minako chirped once the waitress put a plate of strawberries and whiped cream on the table.

The waitress just smiled but it was obvious her eyes were only focussed on the blonde tomboy. Seductively the waitress handed Haruka her plate instead of just putting it on the table. ''Bon appétit.'' She said before standing up straight again.

Minako clenched her fists underneath the table, annoyed with the woman. Who had ever given her the permission to act like that in front of her? Couldn't she see that Haruka was here with someone. Before she could even say something about it a voice already called out fo the woman who quickly turned around and walked into the direction of another table.

''She was all over you.'' Minako mused, trying to hide her annoyance.

''I have that effect on women.'' Haruka said jokingly. ''But she's not my type. Too...whore-ish.''

''Is that a word?'' Minako wondered, somehow feeling happy upon hearing Haruka's words.

''Don't know.'' With that Haruka put down her place. It wasn't until now that she noticed a piece of paper in her hand. She send a questioning look over to Minako who shrugged. Then Haruka turned the piece of paper around only to find a name and a number written on it.

''How does Michiru deal with that?'' Minako wondered out loud. She wasn't even dating Haruka and already felt a certain anger towards that waitress.

''She doesn't.'' Haruka replied before changing the subject. She really didn't feel like discussing the whole Michiru matter right now. They were on holiday after all! Her eyes now fell on Minako's plate. ''You know,'' She started. ''There are a lot of fun things you could do with strawberries and whiped cream without actually eating it yourself.'' The last part was added with a wink.

Minako blushed but decided to play innocent. ''Oh really?''

Haruka laughed slightly before nodding. ''Indeed.'' She confirmed. ''If you're interested I'm more than willing to show you. But we'll have to get back to our room.''

The other's blush grew even deeper. She knew Haruka was just kidding but she decided to see how far Haruka would actually go. After all Haruka was the one who suggested this thing. Maybe she was interested in her as well after all. ''It'll be my pleasure.''

The tomboy who had just taken a bite off her sandwhich almost choked. ''W-what?''

Minako giggled. ''A big mouth but when it comes down to actually doing it.''

''I hadn't been expecting that. Anyway, you know I can't do that. First of all, you're a virgin. And second...''

''Michiru.'' Minako finished for Haruka. ''I know. Don't worry about it. I was just kidding.'' She wasn't going to show Haruka her disappointment.

''Me too.'' Haruka lied. She hadn't been kidding at all. She wouldn't want anything else right now but to kiss the smaller blonde on her lips and show all her hidden passion. She knew she could never do that. It wouldn't be fair. Just when she was about to open her mouth again her mobile phone went off. Quickly she took it out of her pocket, opened it and pressed it against her ear.

Minako ofcourse noticed the annoyed look on her friend's face. ''Haruka.'' The blonde simply stated as if she already knew who the person on the other side of the line was. And maybe she did, Minako didn't know.

_''Hey Ruka,'' _Michiru's voice came. Suddenly Haruka finally started to feel really guilty about her feelings for the girl in front of her but shrugged it off as unimportant.

''Hey. Sorry I didn't call you before. Plane had a delay. Just landed.'' Haruka lied much to Minako's discomfort. Why would Haruka lie about something so silly. Was it that bad to just be honest with Michiru?

_''No problem at all. It's your vacation after all. I don't want you to feel pressured into calling me or anything.'' _Michiru replied. It was obvious she was sad but she tried her best to hide it. Haruka smiled a bit. Here she was having special feelings for Minako while she had a girlfriend back in Japan who loved her more than anything in the world and trusted her.

''Not at all. I don't mind hearing my girlfriend's voice.'' Haruka said, going back to her usual flirt-mode.

This was ofcourse, much to Minako's annoyance. Could it be that she was actually jealous of Michiru's and Haruka's relationship? ''Anyway,'' She heard Haruka went on after a short silence. ''How is everything going over there?''

_''I miss you.'' _Michiru whispered.

''I've only been away for a few hours.''

_''It just doesn't feel the same without you. I invited Setsuna over...''_ Immediately she changed the subject as if noticing Haruka wasn't in the mood for such conversations. _''She suggested that we should go to the mall tomorrow and shop 'til we drop. After all, we've got your credit card.''_

Haruka laughed slightly before putting a hand in her pocket. At first Minako didn't understand at all but when Haruka took her wallet out of her pocket and started checking the content of it she immediately understood. After all, she used to steal her father's creditcard all the time when she was younger. ''I see.'' Haruka said. ''Well, I was prepared. It seems you forgot to take my other one.''

_''I couldn't leave you without any money over there, could I?''_

''That's my girl.'' Haruka said, trying her best not to show her true emotions that were clearly written on her face. ''Well I've got to hang up now. I'll call you once we've reached the hotel. Minako is forcing me into a cab as we speak!''

_''All right.'' _Michiru laughed. _''Have fun! Love you!''_

''Love you too.'' Haruka said before hanging up. With that she put her cellphone as well as wallet back into her pocket. It hadn't been until now that she had noticed Minako was looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. ''What?''

''Why did you lie to her?'' Minako actually sounded upset.

''Because, admitting that I forgot about calling her would be the same as saying 'honey, I'm cheating on you'. Or something like that.'' Haruka replied before taking a sip from her coffee.

''Maybe it's better to remain single.'' Minako stated, shaking her head in confusion.

''Why's that?''

''Because I won't be able to lie to my lover. I mean, you told me it was Uranus who loves Neptune in a lovers way. You as Haruka just love her as a close friend or younger sister. You have no intention of leaving her at all. Maybe you should try to be honest with her and actually make it work.''

''I've been doing that for a long time now.'' Haruka shot back in obvious annoyance.

''Then tell her how you feel.'' Minako tried. She wasn't just going to sit here and approve of Haruka's behaviour. ''If you ever want to make this thing between us work then let me tell you. No one wants a lying girlfriend.''

''T-things between us?'' Haruka repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Minako went wide eyed. Had she just said that? ''I mean...'' she tried but found it impossible to think of something to lie her way out of this one. ''What I'm trying to say is...'' She decided to take the easy way out. Quickly she jumped up and started to run out of the restaurant, leaving a very confused Haruka behind.

Haruka just sat there for a couple of moments, staring at the door through which Minako had just disappeared. What just happened? Alright, surely no one wanted a lying girlfriend but Haruka didn't know what else to do. Somehow she found it hard to tell the truth. Especially when it came down to Michiru. But to rub it in her face like that. It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose or because she liked it.

''You should follow her.'' A man said in english, looking at Haruka with a stern yet friendly look on his face. ''I fought with my wife once. Ex-wife. I lost her that day and I've regret that ever since.''

''Why don't you follow her then? Your ex-wife I mean?'' Haruka asked the man, not understanding why he was minding her bussiness. ''If you love her that much. Tell her.''

''She died.'' The man said with a sad tone in his voice.

''Sorry,'' The tomboy apologized before getting up and throwing some money on the table including the piece of paper which the waitress had given her earlier. ''She isn't my lover by the way. Just a friend.''

''No she isn't. I can tell from a far. I saw the way you looked at her. Now I didn't understand any of what you said on the phone but I assume there's already a pretty girl waiting for you somewhere right?''

Haruka just nodded. This guy didn't even know her. What was he saying? He had no idea who she was or what her problems were. ''So?''

''Act upon your feelings for the blonde. She won't wait forever, son.'' The man said, clearly mistaking Haruka for a guy.

''Thanks.'' The senshi of the wind said before turning around and started to follow Minako. She didn't even bother to look back at first but when she turned around to give the man one last look she found that he had disappeared. He was, simply stated and said, gone. Vanished.

When she stepped out of the restaurant she gazed around in the hope to find Minako. No such luck ofcourse. In frustration she sighed and leaned back against the wall. ''Great. Just great.'' She hissed. For a moment she closed her eyes but opened them again when the words of the man from before finally hit her. He hadn't known about her situation and destiny with Michiru but he had been right. Minako wasn't going to wait forever. Just like Minako was right about not having to lie to Michiru. If she really didn't want to hurt the aqua haired girl she shouldn't be lying to her but instead she should be letting go.

Michiru deserved someone who could love her just as much as she could love them back. First came first though. She had to find Minako and apologize. She still wasn't sure what Minako had meant back inside the restaurant. Was she interested in her as well or had she been meaning to say something into a complete opposite direction? It wasn't important right now. Finding Minako was.

''The hotel.'' She told herself before pushing herself away from the wall and called out for a cab.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Who that guy was? You'll find out in the next chapter. Promise. And I know I've been claiming for this chapter to be the last but I decided to continue this story and to turn it into a longer story. Maybe instead of three chapters it'll have five. Depends on the inspiration for this story. So far I just don't think I should end it already. 


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: Well, I'm glad most of you like it so far and aren't all killing me for making this story longer than I originally planned. Once again a special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed and read the previous chapter. I hope you'll like this one as well.

* * *

**Summer Heat**

**Chapter four**

_- Seducted -_

* * *

It didn't last long before Haruka had finally reached the hotel again. As quick as possible she took the elevator upstairs like she had done earlier that day and almost literally ran towards the door to their room as if her life depended on it. She didn't know why she was in such a rush. Somehow she felt like every second she wasted was a second of losing Minako a bit more. She couldn't quite explain it but it seemed clear enough to her.

When she pushed the key in the lock she finally calmed down a bit. A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly opened the door. It wasn't until now that she realized she had no idea of what she was going to tell or say to Minako. Maybe she had misunderstood the whole situation but that wouldn't explain why Minako had just ran off without saying anything. ''Minako?'' She called in the hope to get an answer.

Much to her dismay she didn't and closed the door behind her back. It was still dark in the room. ''Minako?'' She repeated before switching on the lights. On the ground she saw Minako's shoes which indicated that the girl was indeed here. The questions was, where? With that she started to check the livingroom. Which, ofcourse, was empty. Then she checked the bathroom but in vain.

Of course she knew that Minako was probably in the bedroom but Haruka had somehow hoped she wouldn't be. What if Minako had really meant what she said back then. 'Make it work between us'. Haruka's mind echoed. How could she possible discuss something like that in a damned bedroom? ''Minako?'' She whispered before opening the door.

Her eyes scanned the room only to find Minako lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed which stated the obvious fact that she was asleep. Haruka needed reassurance though. ''Are you asleep?'' She gently asked before stepping into the room and walking over to the bed. She had to admit that Minako looked like an angel lying there. Her hair was spred all over the sheets and her shirt had slightly moved downwards causing it to reveal part of Minako's cleavage.

A blush appeared on the tomboy's cheeks. She wouldn't lie about it. She liked the view. With that she sat down on the edge of the bed. Because it was dark in the room she hadn't seen it before but now she sat closer to the smaller girl she could see that Minako had been crying. Her eyes were slightly surrounded by red lines. Feeling guilty, Haruka wiped a strand of hair from Minako's face.

''I'm sorry.'' She whispered although she wasn't sure why she was apologizing. She hadn't done anything wrong? Well maybe she should've followed Minako right away instead of sitting there, trying to find out what happened but still, was this really all because of her? Maybe something was simply bothering Minako and she had outed it like this.

When she looked back at the sleeping beauty she suddenly noticed that Minako's eyes were no longer closed. In shock she quickly pulled her hand back and looked down at the ground. This was unlike her, she never acted like this. ''It's alright.'' Minako replied, clearing up that she had been awake from the very beginning. ''I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just confused. It won't happen again.'' She paused for a moment. ''You're not mad, are you?''

A smile appeared on the tomboy's lips as she gazed back at the other girl. ''Of course I'm not mad at you. You're too cute.''

Minako blushed although her look remained serious and stern. ''I'm sorry.''

Haruka quickly shook her head. ''You shouldn't be. I don't know exactly what happened back there but you should know that I'm not angry or anything. But I'd like to ask you for a favor.''

''Which is?''

''To clear up what you meant by saying 'make it work between us'. I've been wondering since she ran out of the restaurant.'' Haruka replied. She didn't really want to ask because she knew it could mess up everything but she simply needed to know.

''It's stupid.'' Minako whispered as her blush grew deeper. ''I guess I was just anxious about this trip that I started to ramble stuff. I felt embarrassed so I ran away.'' She paused for a few seconds, looking up into Haruka's green eyes. ''That's it.''

''That's it.'' Haruka repeated, not knowing why she felt disappointed. Didn't she like the answer? Did she want to hear something completely different? ''Besides, you had all reason to snap. I know I shouldn't be lying to Michiru but...''

Minako quickly sat up and placed a finger on Haruka's lips. ''You don't have to explain yourself Ruka. You don't. It isn't any of my bussiness. Besides...'' Another pause. ''We came here to have fun, didn't we?''

The senshi of the wind smiled a bit. This was the Minako she knew. Always cheerful and cute as ever. ''You're right.'' Her smile faded though when Minako suddenly pulled a pieve of paper out of the drawer that stood next to the bed and held it up for her to see.

''While you were away,'' She started, enjoying the look on her friend's face. ''I found this.''

''What is it?'' Haruka asked although she damnwell knew what it was. She had read an article about it in the airplane but since it had been in english she hadn't given it much attention. So far she understood that it was about some kind of party for couples and married people.

''A dance.'' Minako replied. She didn't really want to change the subject but she knew she had to. Haruka would never leave Michiru for someone like her. They were suppossed to be friends and that was it. Why would she make it any harder on herself. Instead of that she just had to remind herself that she was straight until the vacation was over. After that she could go chasing girls again.

Haruka nodded. ''I know but, what does that have to do with us and having fun?''

''I want us to go. I mean, it'll be utterly romantic.'' She paused before correcting herself. What was she doing? She was sending herself as well as Haruka all kinds of wrong messeges. ''Maybe I'll meet a nice girl or guy there...''

''I thought you were only interested in girls.'' Haruka said, recalling their conversation while driving to the airport earlier that day.

''I changed my mind.'' Minako quickly stated although she knew Haruka didn't believe her. ''Anyway, what do you think about it? Shall we go?''

''Two things...'' Haruka said, taking the piece of paper from Minako. ''This is in french and I'm pretty sure you didn't understand one word of it besides 'dance' and 'musique'. Second, this dance is for couples only so it'll surprise me if you meet someone who's actually interested in dating you or going out with you. And last but not least, you need a dress. It says here,'' She pointed at the last line on the paper. ''That formal clothing is required or else they won't let you...''

Minako stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet. ''What are you doing now?'' The other asked while raising an eyebrow. The senshi of love just ignored her and opened the closet. Before Haruka could ask anything else she pulled out a white dress and turned around, holding it in front of her.

''A dress. I bet you have a tuxedo or something like that in your suitcase too, right?'' Minako mused.

Haruka blinked in confusion. That girl surely had done her homework. ''Well, honestly... no. I didn't bring my tuxedo or anything like that. Just easy going stuff like jeans, t-shirts and a blouse. That's all.''

For a moment Haruka thought it meant the end of this discussion but when she noticed the look on Minako's face she knew she was wrong. Without having to ask or do anything Minako turned around again.

Haruka could see Minako's shoulders shake which obviously meant that she was trying her best not to laugh. ''Tadaa.'' Minako cheered, turning around while holding a dark and strapless blue dress. ''I brought an extra dress just in case. Now we can both go.'' She had to admit that she was curious about seeing Haruka in a dress. The only time she had seen Haruka wear a skirt was on the battle feld but that hardly counted. After all, those were their sailor fuku's.

''I don't think that'll fit me. Maybe we should just watch tv.'' Haruka said nervously.

''Already thought of that.'' Minako smirked. ''All programs are in french and without any subtitles. Even the usual japanese shows are dubbed and impossible to watch.'' She slowly walked over to Haruka and handed the tomboy the dress. ''So...''

''So?'' Haruka asked.

Minako giggled. ''So, going out to that dance is the only option. And I'll just steal someone's lover once we're there. I just need you to pretend to be my lover to get in. That's all. It's not really about finding someone to be honest.'' Indeed, she didn't want anyone else besides Haruka right now. ''But I just want to have a good time and dance. You know?''

The taller woman looked down at the dress in her hands and sighed. ''But a dress...''

''If you wear it, just for me, I promise you that I'll do anything you want for the rest of this week. No questions asked or anything.'' Minako promised while blinking innocently.

''No questions, eh?'' Haruka asked, smirking.

Minako simply replied by nodding. ''Fine.'' Haruka stated although the idea of wearing a dress still annoyed her. ''But you have to swear you'll stick to your end of the bargain.''

''Promise!'' Minako reassured. ''Well now, get out of the room and let me get dressed. The dance has already started and I don't want to arrive there three minutes before it ends.''

''Alright, alright I'm going.'' Haruka laughed as Minako pushed her out of the room. ''I'll get dressed in the livingroom I guess. I still have to call Michi anyway.'' And without saying anything else she closed the door behind her. _'Posing as a couple, eh? That ought to be fun.' _She told herself before throwing the dress on the couch and taking her cellphone out of her pocket.

Slowly she started to dail a familiar number. It didn't last long before Michiru finally picked up the phone. ''Hello, love.'' Haruka said although her heart really wasn't with it.

_''Ruka!'' The other cheered. ''You arrived at the hotel?''_

''Surely did.'' The tomboy replied as it hit her that telling the truth now was a real taboo. ''So how is everything going over there?''

_''It's early.'' Michiru giggled. ''You forgot the time difference love. I was still asleep.''_

Haruka blushed. ''I'm sorry.''

_''Don't be. So how are you doing?''_

The tomboy laughed slightly. ''Minako is making me go to some dance with her. Since I didn't bring a tuxedo she's I'll have to wear a dress. I agreed too, don't be surprised,'' She added after hearing Michiru gasp. ''In return she would do everything I wanted her to do. That'll mean we'll be doing nothing more than sitting on the couch, eat and watch tv.''

_''Sounds like just an ordinary day in your life.'' Michiru said, slightly amused. ''It's vacation Ruka. You should enjoy it. After all, who knows when you'll be in France again?''_

''Yeah, you're right but you have to admit that me going to a dance in a dress is nothing for me.''

_''Agreed. Just try to have fun. Once you're back I'm going to make you suffer after all for all the time you were away from me.''_

''I'll be counting on that.'' Haruka said in a dramatic tone of voice. She didn't mean it though. She really didn't want to go back to Tokyo. She enjoyed this too much. She enjoyed being around _Minako_ too much.

_''I've got to hang up now. Hotaru just woke up, claiming I'm talking to loud. Love you!''_

''I love you too.'' Haruka whispered. ''Good night and tell Hotaru I love her, ok?''

_''Will do.'' Michiru replied before hanging up._

''Bye...'' Haruka whispered, knowing there was no one else listening. With that she also hung up and put her cellphone back in her pocket. She took another deep breath and then turned around to look at the blue dress that still lay on the couch as if laughing at her and telling her 'haha, you'll have to wear me now'. She didn't care really. All she could think about was what she was going to ask in return for wearing the stupid thing.

_'No questions asked.' _Her mind repeated. Oh yes, she surely knew what she was going to ask now.

''Haruka, still not dressed?'' A voice suddenly asked causing Haruka to turn around. She was now facing Minako who was already dressed. Her hair had been pulled up in a bun which made her look older than she really was. Not too old but, just perfect.

''Wow.'' Haruka managed to say. ''You look beautiful.''

Minako blushed. ''Don't I always?'' She asked jokingly. She was caught off guard however when Haruka nodded.

When also Haruka realised what she just had done she quickly turned away and took the dress in her arms and started to walk towards the bedroom. ''I'll get dressed quickly and then we can go. Why don't you call a cab?''

''Ok.'' Minako replied before walking over to the phone.

Behind her she could hear Haruka yell something about not trying to ask for a cab in french but instead just try to ask for one in english. All she could do was giggle upon hearing that statement. Her french wasn't that bad after all.

She raised an eyebrow, suddenly questioning herself. ''Is it?'' Maybe she should just call the receptionist and ask her to call for one. After all, she knew the woman could speak Japanese so it would be much easier.

----

Usagi giggled when Setsuna's eyes went from empty to normal. ''You look funny when you do that.''

The green haired senshi just smiled. ''Thanks?''

The smaller blonde blushed before looking away. ''So did it work?''

Setsuna nodded. ''Yes, I took over some guy's body and contacted Haruka like that. She had no idea it was me.'' The other nodded happily. ''I hope it will work. I mean, I know it's cruel to set them up like this but if this goes as planned we'll all end up happy.''

The senshi of time shrugged. ''I hope so. I mean, you'll have Mamoru. Makoto has Naru. Rei has Ami, Haruka will have Minako and I will...''

''Have Michiru.'' Usagi finished for the elder woman. ''Don't worry. It'll be fine.''

''What if Michiru doesn't want to...'' She was cut off by the blonde princess.

''Don't worry Setsuna.'' She repeated. ''I'm sure she loves you too. She's just too blind to see that right now. Our mission has blinded us all. It's only a matter of time before all of us will wake up from our illusions. Including Michiru.''

----

One hour later they finally arrived at the building where the dance was held. It hadn't been easy to get there since the cab driver didn't understand a thing of what Minako was trying to tell him, nor did he speak english at all. All he could say was 'yes, no and I don't understand.' And that didn't even sound like real english, more like some strange pronounced arabian words. At least, in Minako's opinion.

In the end Haruka had managed to just give the poor man the address and after that he drove them to their destination without any trouble. ''What a crazy man.'' Minako whispered as they entered the building.

''You want to reconsider that?'' Haruka laughed. Minako just shot her a questioning look but shrugged it off once they walked though a door that led to the dance floor. Minako was amazed at the sight. Everywhere she looked she saw happy looking couples including a few girls who definately had brought their girlfriends.

''What a relieve.'' Haruka said, standing beside her. She had obviously seen those girls as well. ''And here I was thinking that France was just a little, fucked up and homophobic little country.''

''Tenoh Haruka.'' Minako hissed as she smacked her friend playfully. ''Watch the language and don't insult the country of love and fasion.''

''What the...?'' Haruka asked upon hearing those words. ''Country of love and...fashion?''

The smaller blonde just ignored the other's comment and took Haruka's hand in her own, pulling her onto the dance floor. ''Let's just dance.'' She whispered. She was completely focussed on the romantic sounds that filled the room. She didn't want anything else right now but to be dance closely to the tomboy and just lose herself, themselves in the music.

When they had found a place in the mass of dancing couples Haruka pulled Minako close to her. Their bodies were now touching and both could almost literally feel the other's heart beat. Minako opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She was afraid that she would break the spell with words. Instead she just rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder and closed her eyes.

She let her body take over now as she and Haruka danced on the slow sounds of music. She had never felt like this before. The idea of thinking that Haruka always felt this way around Michiru somewhat hurt her and made her feel jealous of what they had. Of course she had no idea that this was also the first time Haruka had ever experienced this feeling or anything like it.

She thought she had felt love with Michiru before but she now knew how wrong she had been. Just being here while holding Minako made her feel so complete. It almost felt like she was floating. It was simply said, perfect. Haruka also closed her eyes now, pulling Minako ever closer than they already had been. ''Perfect.'' She whispered, unaware of the fact Minako had heard her.

They remained like this for what seemed to be hours. Everyone around them had just disappeared until the music stopped and she opened her eyes again. It hadn't been until now that she realized she was kissing the smaller girl in her arms.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter five

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: I know most of you were curious to see how Setsuna won Michiru to herself but since this story is based around the HarukaMinako pairing it'll be just a short story told by Setsuna and/or Michiru as Haruka and Minako arrive home. As for Usagi being madly in love with Rei and yet she's with Mamoru, one simple explaination. She IS in love with Rei but because of the mission she has as the future queen of Crystal Tokyo they won't be together. But just like the SetsunaMichiru story, it won't be explained any further.

WARNING : Due to the fact I lost inspiration for this story it's ending here. So it might end a little too rushed. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this final chapter. I really had fun writing this story. Let me know what you think of it once more.

* * *

**Summer Heat**

**Chapter Five**

_- Just close your eyes -_

* * *

She let her body take over now as she and Haruka danced on the slow sounds of music. She had never felt like this before. The idea of thinking that Haruka always felt this way around Michiru somewhat hurt her and made her feel jealous of what they had. Of course she had no idea that this was also the first time Haruka had ever experienced this feeling or anything like it. 

Haruka thought she had felt love with Michiru before but she now knew how wrong she had been. Just being here while holding Minako made her feel so complete. It almost felt like she was floating. It was simply said, perfect. Haruka also closed her eyes now, pulling Minako ever closer than they already had been. ''Perfect.'' She whispered, unaware of the fact Minako had heard her.

They remained like this for what seemed to be hours. Everyone around them had just disappeared until the music stopped and she opened her eyes again. It hadn't been until now that Haruka realized she was kissing the smaller girl in her arms.

The tomboy went wide eyed. For a few seconds she just stood there, moving to the sounds surrounding them before pulling back in utter shock. Minako on the other hand didn't seem to be half as upset over the whole thing. In fact, she seemed hurt by Haruka's actions. ''Haruka?'' She asked with a questioning look in her eyes. She knew it wasn't fair towards Michiru but she really thought Haruka had felt the same way.

After all, Haruka hadn't stopped her when she tried to kiss her. As far as she was aware it had been ok, perfect. ''Minako, this is...'' The taller woman stammered, not quite knowing what else to say.

''Wrong?'' Minako finished, looking down at the floor beneat them as she released the other's neck. ''I'm sorry.''

Immediately Haruka calmed down a bit, seeing Minako was hurt by her sudden rejection to the kiss. It wasn't like she didn't like it or anything. In fact the feeling of dancing with Minako and holding her had felt almost surreal. It was needless to say perfect. It was as if all her doubts and worries had washed away. The kiss. A sigh escaped her lips.

Denying she wasn't in love with Minako would be lying but they couldn't, she couldn't give in to this feelings. She was destined to be with Michiru. But was it love? Real love? It certainly was different from what she felt towards Minako. ''I'm not,'' The words had escaped her lips before she had even realized it. ''But Minako we shouldn't be doing this.''

''I know.'' The smaller girl whispered. She was trying hard to keep herself from bursting into tears in front of Haruka. ''I know.'' She repeated.

''Minako,'' Haruka said, cupping the other's face. It hadn't been until now that she had seen how much effect this had on Minako. ''Look at me.''

The goddess of love couldn't do anything but obey. Blue eyes met green ones. And for a moment, just a slight moment in time, it seemed like they were back in their previous state. The magical one they were in during their what seemed to be eternal dance. ''Really, I understand. You have Michiru and I have...'' She shut her mouth again when she realized she didn't have the answer herself.

''Me.'' Haruka finished. She had no idea what she was doing or where this would go but she did know that letting go of Minako would be the biggest mistake ever. ''Listen, I know you think I regret every moment of taking your invitation to go to France with you but you're wrong. I would do it all again. It has brought us closer together. I won't lie to you, I'm not thrilled about betraying Michiru like this but,''

Minako just stood there, looking right into Haruka's eyes while listening to her words. ''But I do have strong feelings for you. We'll be here for atleast four more days and I'd like to know what exactly those feelings mean. Even since we met,'' A blush appeared on Haruka's cheeks. ''I knew you were special. Until now I just figured I knew you were a sailor senshi. Maybe it was just that but somehow I have the feeling it was more than that.''

A tear slide down Minako's cheeks. ''Don't cry,'' Haruka said. ''I didn't mean to...''

Minako cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. ''Shh, I'm not crying because I'm sad. But because I'm happy. I was so scared that you would hate me. I thought you would never return my feelings. I even kept telling myself to be straight just in order to keep you happy. I didn't want to ruin our vacation and what we had. A strong friendship...''

Haruka took Minako's hands in her own. It hadn't been until now that she realized that they were still standing still in the middle of the dancefloor. No one seemed to mind them though. All the other people were too busy dancing, talking and paying attention to the things that mattered to them. It was as if they all lived in their own worlds. ''I wanted more though. I just never thought,'' She went on but this time it was the tomboy who interrupted her.

''You know what I liked about you from day one we met?''

The blonde goddess of love blinked in confusing, shaking her head. ''What?''

''That cute little mouth of yours.'' Haruka smiled. ''You're always talking. Maybe it's time to shut up now.''

''I'm sor...Oh.'' The smaller girl said when she finally understood the hidden meaning in the other's words. With that she closed the gap between them and once more their lips met in a kiss. This time Haruka was very well aware of what happened. Minako's lips tasted sweet, like strawberries.

After a while they pulled back again. They really shouldn't be having this conversation and everything around this place. ''Maybe we should head back to the hotel.'' Haruka suggested as Minako's cheeks turned red.

''To talk this out.'' Haruka laughed slightly. She just figured Minako thought she wanted to go to the hotel to have sex or something. Upon hearing this Minako seemed to relax a bit more.

After all, they should be taking it slow and not go any further than they had gone. Haruka was still dating Michiru and it would be more than just cruel to do such things. Plus, Minako wasn't ready for that yet. ''Let's.'' She finally said and let Haruka lead her towards the door.

''I'm glad to hear that.'' Haruka said, winking. ''I can finally get out of this dress.''

''You said...'' Minako's blush grew deeper. Once again she had misunderstood Haruka. ''Oh. Right.'' She giggled nervously. _'She hates dresses. She doesn't want me to...'_

_-----_

It had been a week now since Haruka and Minako had gone on their vacation to France. It felt strange to both of them to be back in Tokyo because for one slight second it felt like they had to go back to their own, old lives. They were standing in front of the entrance towards the parking lot now, both felt nervous. Surely they had known facing Michiru and the others would be hard but the feeling that was washing over them as they stared at the doors towards whatever would come was almost too painful.

Minako calmed down a bit when she felt Haruka take her hand in her own. Ever since they had left that dancefloor they had gotten closer. When they arrived at the hotel they had just sticked to talking. They hadn't even slept in the same room. In the end Haruka did end up sleeping on the couch. Not because of Minako but because she wanted to.

To her own feelings it felt like she was being unfair to Michiru. The rest of the vacation had been like that, Minako sleeping in the bedroom while Haruka slept on the couch. Much to the tomboy's surprise it felt rather comfortable too. Much unlike the couch she had at home. Besides that not much had happened. Both girls had enjoyed theit vacation the fullest and had done nothing more but steal kisses from eachother now and then.

In some way it felt like the best thing to do. It was hard but they had made the best of it. Haruka knew it would get harder though. As they walked towards Haruka's car she could see Michiru and Setsuna stand there, waiting for her already. Haruka swallowed away the lump that had formed in her throat.

She could see how Michiru's eyes fell on her and Minako's hands that were holding. For a second you could see the pain in her eyes but then she looked up again and smiled. _'I can't do this.'_ Haruka thought to herself. It wouldn't be fair. How could she possible hurt Michiru? She had been preparing for this ever since she and Minako had decided to give it a try together but, the truth was. It was impossible to prepare for such a thing as this.

''Welcome home!'' The aqua haired girl cheered and ran up to Haruka. Instead of kissing the blonde she just pulled her into a tight hug which didn't last longer than a few seconds. Then she moved to hug Minako as well.

All Minako and Haruka could do was blink in confusion. Why was Michiru acting like this? Usually she would've kissed Haruka already and wouldn't have bothered to even hug Minako or anyone else for that matter. ''How was France?'' She now asked as she took Minako's suitcase in her own hands and started to carry it towards the car.

Setsuna was still leaning against the car and waved for a moment when Haruka's eyes fell on her. ''I-it was fine,'' The tomboy said, looking down at Minako who seemed to be just as confused as her. Both knew that something was up. Most people would figure this was a normal scene to watch but to both Haruka as Minako it felt out of place. Did Michiru know?

If so, how?

''I'm glad to hear that.'' The aqua haired girl said with a smile.

''Ok, what's going on here?'' Haruka asked as they reached the car and Michiru started to put Minako's suitcase in the trunk.

''What do you mean?'' Setsuna asked innocently. She very well knew what Haruka had meant with her question.

''Well,'' The tomboy scratched her forehead. ''Something's different.''

It got quiet after that statement. It was as if neither of them dared to speak up. Michiru slowly closed the trunk again. Without saying anything she walked up to Haruka who was still holding Minako's hand. Their eyes met and for a moment that was all Haruka needed. Michiru knew. She probably knew everything by the looks of it. ''Thanks Ruka,'' The smaller girl whispered. ''Setsuna told me that you and Minako tried your best to hide your feelings for my sake. But you don't need to lie anymore.''

''Michiru...'' Haruka started but Michiru cut her off.

''Setsuna told me everything. About four days ago she came to me and told me about you and Minako. I won't lie, I was upset and hurt but I think I understand how you feel now. I truly loved you Haruka and I still do but I think we both have to learn to let go. I want you to be happy.''

''What about you?'' Haruka asked, smiling sadly as she let go of Minako's hand.

''I am happy,'' Michiru said. It was obvious she had a hard time saying these things. She turned her head and gestured at Setsuna. ''I am happy. Setsuna has confessed her love for me last night and I accepted her feelings. I'm not ready to start dating yet but when I do...'' She dropped her gaze. ''She said she'd wait.''

''I'm sorry.'' Minako whispered before either Haruka or Michiru could say something. ''I never meant to hurt you Michiru, I swear.''

Michiru placed a hand on Minako's shoulder. ''I know. Don't worry about it. No one chooses whom to love and this is nothing different. I'm not angry. I was but not anymore. You're what Haruka needs to be free, to be complete and I've come to accept that. Why wouldn't I? Loving isn't about forcing someone to stay with you. It's about knowing when to let go. It's about caring about the person, enough to give them away.'' Tears were now sliding down her cheeks as little waterfalls.

''Michiru,'' Minako cried before pulling the senshi of the ocean into her arms and hugging her tightly. ''Thank you.'' She added in an inaudible whisper which was just loud enough for Michiru to hear.

Haruka just stared at the two hugging girls. She wasn't proud of being the reason for Michiru's tears but on the other hand she was greatful. Greatful that Michiru wasn't acting like she feared she would.

After a few minutes of silence Setsuna decided to speak up. ''Why don't we all go home? It's been quite a day, hasn't it?''

''And it just started.'' Haruka added with a sigh.

With that all of them started to get into the car. Michiru and Haruka looked at each other for one more time, both smiling in all honestly. Haruka knew that Michiru wouldn't blame her for anything. And who knew how long it would last until Setsuna and Michiru would be together? Surely it'll be kind of awkward at first but that would change eventually, wouldn't it?

Then both girls got into the car and closed the doors.

If Haruka would've been given a second chance she would've done if differently but if she regretted the fact it had gone like this? No, certainly not. She had found love without losing anything. In fact, she had gained a friend.

Her eyes now fell on the blonde girl who sat besides her, telling both girls in the back seat all about France and what they had been doing. Haruka heard Michiru laugh upon hearing how quick Haruka managed to get out of her dress after the dance.

''Minako...''

''Yes?''

''Remember what I said during that dance?''

''Yes, why?''

''Shut it.''

**The End**

* * *

I know, I know...that went too fast but I really didn't know what else to do with this story. I didn't feel like making everyone wait for too long or to post an author's note so I just ended it. Don't hurt me! Anyway, please let me know what you thought of it. A special thanks goes out to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It's nice to see that a lot of people are opening up to new pairings.


End file.
